


Does Android-Dullahan Dream of Electric Non-face Man?/仿生无头骑士会梦到电子无脸男吗？

by RosasSilver



Category: Aola/奥拉星
Genre: M/M, Top Shadow/Bottom Tapir
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosasSilver/pseuds/RosasSilver
Summary: 性实在是法力无边，竟然能让他们之间也能有那么一点爱情的幻觉。
Relationships: 影/貘
Kudos: 1





	Does Android-Dullahan Dream of Electric Non-face Man?/仿生无头骑士会梦到电子无脸男吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 影貘。一个没有爱情的故事。

已经半夜了。但没有人喊过停，看架势要疯到天亮，大有末世之感，也不知从何而来。影抹一把汗，掐着貘的腰操他，每回都顶在他最爽的地方，全然不顾他还在高潮，感觉得到里面一下一下地缩紧。貘两只手攀着影后背，几乎是挂在身上。他力气大，也没脱铁指甲，挠出来一片皮开肉绽，两边三四道通红的血痕。  
影一点不觉得痛，不过貘每挠一下他也就顶重一些，直顶到貘手都脱力，攀都攀不住他，这才缓和下来，把另一只手托到底下去。他不看见，但想也知道那两团肉上都是他的手印，力气大得揉出青紫色。他下手这样重，貘倒一直不反抗他，只知道抓紧这个人，嗓子里呜呜咽咽，滚出点人听不懂的声音。他在床上弱势。  
他没有头，没办法接吻。影还是觉得挫败，弓身下去咬他的乳头，又激得他浑身一颤，阴茎吐出点稀薄的精液。他也没什么东西可以射了。  
貘已经不太清醒，尽管不觉得累，连续高潮还是有点不能承受。他的手腕给影捉着，带着他的手到他小腹上，两只手叠着压上去。他摸着上面凸起的轮廓，一片模糊的阴茎浮雕，觉得一种奇异的惊恐。他绷着脖子，想尖叫，但只有沙哑的几声呻吟。  
他里面越缠越厉害，简直是在抽搐。影锁着他，已经被他绞得受不了，还是强忍着狠撞了几十下才射给他，扶着半软的阴茎退出来，草草抓来一方被子给他盖上，披了件衣服下去抽烟。  
貘在床上，歪着头轻轻喘气，还陷在余韵里。影背对着他吐烟圈。呛不到他，貘看着那个背影，一团漆黑，只有一个瘦高的轮廓，不大想得明白他在床上怎么这样凶狠。连那根阴茎都天赋异禀，狰狞得像来自某种野兽，不能相信那是长在他身上的东西。  
他这里神游天外，影已经抽掉半包烟，攒了满屋子白色的烟雾。他起来找通风开关。烟雾散掉了点，他走到影旁边去，站在后面一点的地方，不知在想什么。  
影转过身来看他，掐掉还剩半根的香烟，一眼看见他大腿上一点白迹，精液顺着大腿流下来，几乎是瞬间使他勃起。他一把捉着貘拽过来，就近按在墙上，又把那根凶器插回貘屁股里面，衔着他后颈肉，继续和他做爱。  
他压在貘身上，手揉着貘一边胸脯，把乳头夹在手指里捏。他当然知道他爽，咬着他脖子夸他会吸，一句一句，全是下流话。貘越听他说，里面越是痉挛着吸紧，讲多少次都麻木不了，只有恼怒，因为觉得可耻。他们也不是第一次这样了。  
影退出来一点。他扶着貘的腰把他翻过来，和他面对。貘背后顶着墙，两只结实的腿架在他肩上，几乎整个人被他对折。他一面动，一面欣赏貘漂亮的身体，跟着他的动作一晃一晃。  
确实漂亮，他想。练武的人身段当然好，结实匀称，肌肉线条也清楚，单是身体就够像艺术品。没有头，原本头的位置给一团火替掉，连切面都看不清楚，更使他看着像容器，尽管这容器也有生命。  
他觉得荒谬。非常诡异，没有头还能活，没事人一样，能听能说，也看得见，仿佛那头并不十分必要，像个装饰。没有头也不妨碍他能高潮，享乐，在他手里快乐到发抖。  
貘又开始抽搐。这次是干高潮，疲软的阴茎吊着，一股一股地吐水，喷得到处都是。影只好抱他起来，让他扒着自己，近乎是温柔地安抚他，自己都没法理解。他给他顺气，抱着他走回床边，每走一步貘便在他怀里抖一下，还在喘，鱼一样张着嘴。  
影感叹他“怎么还是这样”，也知道他是玩儿过了。又不是性瘾，身体再好，到底架不住高潮这么多次，还都是连着。他没继续为难他，没一会也射了。不过还是恶性不改，没拔出去，插在里面抱着他睡，两只手臂环抱着把他圈起来。

他们能滚到一张床上本来也够荒谬。他一天到晚扎在情报堆里，忙得脚不沾地，貘又是终日不离开黑爵一步，最多不过见面点头的关系。不大看书的粗人，和他大概也无话可说。  
身边一些人说到貘，也都说坏，让他多个心眼。影不置可否；在这里的还能有好人？他见过几次貘出面做事，不过是没有良心，不大有弯弯绕绕，心里也有点知道什么样子。  
他没打算主动招惹他。但有天到他休息，看见貘出完任务回来，破天荒没直接回去找黑爵，倒是自己躲着，也不跟人说话，见人就赶。  
影觉得奇怪，掸了他一眼，也没看出来什么。接着看见他走路也走得不对。他一向是一身力气，这时候竟然站着腿都有点打颤，不大敢迈步走路，像刻意避开什么东西。影马上猜出来怎么回事，不过不能确定，施施然走到他面前。  
“你做什么？”貘警惕地后退一步，显然不信任他。  
他眼尖，看见貘护甲底下的衣服奇异地皱起，当然是铁证。大概是护甲硌着难受。他没正面回答，轻飘飘问他一句：“不舒服？”仿佛事不关己。  
貘没想到他会这样问。他不大会说谎，又不肯认，还要嘴硬一句“不关你事”。影没生气，也不强迫他。他高，大半个身子把貘挡在角落里，抬起一只脚，绕开护甲，鞋头压在他裆上碾。  
貘膝盖一软，差点要跌坐下来。仅仅是这样就够证明他还是个处，还不反抗，更使人确定他对这方面一无所知。  
“不想给人知道，就夜里悄悄来找本大爷。”影笑起来，下脚越来越重，“让你舒服，不过不准闹——除非你想爷捅给‘他’，是不是？”说完自己都觉得不厚道，简直完全是诱奸。不读书的武夫能比他这样有文化的流氓更坏？  
他让他舒服，搂着他告诉他“不丢人”，但也把他全身上下玩了个遍。也实在没想到他经验这样匮乏。貘没能招架多久，整个人虚软着倒在影身上，影还不肯放过他。后面不能用，还要他用大腿夹着服侍，闹到后半夜才算完。影抚摸着他内侧柔软的两块腿，平时护甲盖不到的地方，怪异地有点迷恋，不舍得放手。

貘醒得早，给影圈住了没法动，推也推不开。昨晚埋在他里面的已经滑出来，现在硬着顶在他身后，更是不敢乱动。时势不对，不是以前，早上还能不管不顾享乐。  
影也给他闹醒了。他也知道他们都有事，没像以前一样大清早还强要他，倒大发慈悲把浴室让给他先用，自己站在外面等。他抱着手臂，看貘进去又出来，一件一件穿他那身铁皮，象征性地用几片头盔分出头发和脸。  
他总觉得好笑。貘看见他笑，本来想问，还是没说什么，只想着黑爵还有事要办，还要他早点出门。

影坐在情报科看文件，伸着两只腿，脚踝搭到桌边上，只觉得头疼。非常时期，两边剑拔弩张，随时都可能开战，加之上头已经知道有内鬼，更是内外兼查，宁肯错杀不肯放过。他们这里已经连轴转好几天，他自己更是近一星期不回房，吃住都在办公室。  
他没关门，注意到貘也在，刚从对门另一间房出来。想是为了他的头的事。本来也是说好了的，答应帮他找头，听着简直像鬼故事。他们也有一星期没见了。  
影想象力太丰富，有时候甚至也想过他找回来头的情形。一个银盘子托着首席骑士的头，连装回去的仪式都隆重得像加冕，仿佛是某个宗教故事倒带。以前貘问他头的下落，他也开过玩笑说“在希律的银盘子里”，尽管知道他听不懂。  
他还在走神，没发现貘站定在他门口，偏了偏身子朝他的方向，好像有深意。他拿过来下一个档案袋，拆开看见几张照片，想到最近上头对他的态度，脸色立刻难看下来。

他们最近闹得很僵。碰面机会只多不少，但一见面就是互相指控。也只有指控，谁都不肯亮底牌。影一直疑心是貘知道照片的事，这时候急着给他泼脏水，好摘干净自己。  
两个人关系这样，他实在想不到貘会主动找他，深更半夜撬他的锁进门。他一开始还当是来找照片，还笑怎么这样没心眼，没料到貘直接上床掀他被子，跨上来就要脱他衣服。  
“你发什么疯？”影也起来，按着貘的手不让动，不耐烦的声口。  
貘挣开他，把手按在他胯下，用手心蹭着打圈，直到他硬起来，一把扯掉他裤子，阴茎高翘着打在他手心。他一点办法没有，由着貘骑在他身上，扶着那根凶器一坐到底，没遇上阻碍。  
已经吵成这样，他还有心情找他上床？影简直不能理解。至少换他自己是没有，看到都来气，遑论他手里也捏着把柄，就等明天开庭。但是貘实在太热情，一反常态，两只手掌撑在他胯上骑他，跪直起来的时候顶到那里，腿一软又跌回去。他没什么章法，但在影看着也够震撼的，忍不住捏紧他的腰跟他一起疯。  
他以前在床上不怎么叫，声音也小，这当下不知怎么倒很放得开，尽管还是低沉沙哑。影拽着他，把他摁下来同时往上顶，小腹上顶出隆起的形状。每顶一下他里面就夹一下。他动得又快，含着那根阴茎起起落落，有时候夹得影受不了，一巴掌甩在他屁股上，肉浪颤抖着，挤出一点在手指缝外面。  
已经算是羞辱，貘还来不及生气，又被插得说不出话。本来也没什么好恼。某一个时刻他突然高潮，喷出两股浓白的精液，乳头上也沾到一点。  
高潮抽空了他的力气。他倒下来，和影的身体贴着，有一点诡异的温存，姿势也非常滑稽。影翻身把他压到身下去，冲动不知从何而来，居然去捏他的手。  
“这个脱了。”影低声说，像第一次上床的时候哄骗他。他也就把铁指甲摘了。影全部拢起来收到手心，放到床头柜去，也觉得非常意外，一种陌生的氛围。他握着貘的腰，发现上次他掐出来的淤青还留着，从青色变成紫色。  
余韵没过，里面吸得很厉害，但这时候也最敏感，碰一碰都要发大水。他这时候趁人之危，又对着最要命的那个地方顶，让高潮都有一种恐怖，简直要给他操到断气，叫都叫不出来。貘终于开始潮吹。那么多次里最快的一次，前后都有，水流得像开闸泄洪。他躺着，身体不时弹动一下，像某种没死透的动物。  
他觉得他们今晚都不太正常，竟然有大限将至之感，是某一个人的末世。会是谁？他手里的证据告诉他是貘，但总像有什么东西贴在他背后，阴惨惨地暗示他的前途。难道是貘要拖他下水，也不至于，至少他自认无可指摘。他对上头有种天然的相信。  
他心思不在性上。貘大概也觉得了，犹豫再三，硬撑着起来抱他，胳膊圈在他脖子上。影吃了一惊，还没反应过来，感觉到火舌舔上一边脸颊，火辣辣痛，皮肤烧出一股焦味，很久才明白过来什么意思，顿时如五雷轰顶。  
这算什么？吻？影几乎不能相信。什么都像假的，包括今晚。但是背后攀着的手很真实，很热，是活人的东西。他觉得可笑，又有一点恶心的感动，心里慨叹这玩笑开得够大，他们之间也能有点爱情的幻觉。  
他想到明天，有点怜悯，也知道不管发生什么他要做的事都不会变——他还不傻。貘抱着他，也有点动摇，但仅止于动摇，还没到良心发现的地步。

影没料到他会沦落至此。怪他心急，这会儿为了钥匙自乱阵脚，哪里知道黑爵还没走，就等着抓他现行。他这才知道是鸿门宴，觉得悲痛又挫败，白活这么一辈子，没看出来这是有人构陷他。连茶也是毒茶。  
现在没人信他了。何其狼狈，他瘫坐在地上，一点力都使不出，睁眼看着貘提着刀一步一步靠近他。他盯着貘看，想说什么，还是放弃了。  
他闭上眼睛等死。毒发的时候他就知道活不了了，现在不过是让他死得体面点，不至于痛苦到扭曲，平白给所有人看笑话。他还有点感激他。  
貘站在他面前，有一瞬间的发愣，听见影绷着嗓子喊“快点动手”，再接着是几不可闻的一句，似乎是交代他的藏书在哪里，劝他多看，一如既往高傲的口吻。貘手起刀落了结了他。  
貘还没摸清楚他什么路数，心里有点奇怪的感觉，但也不关他的事了。他看着影直到他断气，突然觉得心安，心口压着的东西重重砸下来。

疗养期没任务，貘难得清闲，不知怎么突然想起以前说藏书的事。没人管他，上下来去自如。他撬开那间屋子的锁，推开壁柜，才看见一面墙都是书架子，塞得满满当当，什么样子的都有，还分门别类贴了条，尽管他兴致缺缺。  
真正和那个人交手的时候他就知道是错杀了影。貘其实一直想不通个中缘由；他自己不爱想事情，看不出来，难道影也这样麻木？做情报工作的人，犯这样的错误实在不该，至少疑心重，不会栽在鸿门宴里。  
他又想起影临死前的情形，厉鬼一样怨毒地盯着他，连他都有点脊背发冷。他当时还不解，一门心思当他是叛徒。  
难道他信过他？  
这想法吓了他一跳，下意识极力否认。但是马上所有的证据汹涌而来，争先恐后，砸得他头晕眼花，拼命证明它是对的。  
影信黑爵，当然也相信过他。不然何至于此，死都不肯瞑目。  
貘还在原地，几乎不能动弹，给钉死在地面，觉得一种巨大的撕裂。有什么东西来不及出生就死了，到现在已经腐烂，在他不存在的子宫里留下一个死胎。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能看到这里！欢迎和我交流。


End file.
